drtwistfandomcom-20200215-history
Roald von Lettow-Vorbeck
Roald von Lettow-Vorbeck is the only son of Friedhelm von Lettow-Vorbeck, known for his weak body build and physical strength, but makes up for it with his cold intelligence and political talent. He is a political ally of Clement Ameres, and is also his father's political advisor. Roald does not officially appear in any work. Appearance Roald is a Prussian male with short, neat and somewhat dark brown hair with blue eyes. He's build suggests, correctly, that he's not very fit. Despite his lineage, he's a bit olive-skinned. He usually wears his school uniform, or the Senate's standard dress code, but will dress up like a junior officer (upon Friedhelm's request) in casual occasions, and to his dismay as well. Personality Highly intelligent and well read, Roald is a young man whose formidable mind marks him out even among the upper classes of the 0G. His astute understanding of those around him makes him observant and lethally sharp in guessing the motives and intent of others. He is, however, cold, distant, and cynical. His insecurities and self-doubt are only displayed occasionally, such as talking about his crushes with his father. He also sometimes talks about his inept combat ability to his political ally and close personal friend, Clement, "I dare say I can readily kill a man, as long as he's not fighting back." At some points, he can also be very manipulative and cruel, on one occasion, he had ten prominent men of the high-class assassinated, with their fortunes taken along with their lives, the "inherited" money would then be used against the bureaucratic reforms in Britain. Friedhelm wasn't very approving of this behavior, and has admitted at one point that it was his fault for raising him incorrectly. Despite all this, however, he seems genuinely motivated by benevolence for the common man and anger against the corruption or incompetence of members of the Higher Circle. Backstory Early History Roald, in his childhood, wasn't interested in the conventional physical activities his peers were, and showed none of the soldiering his father had. Instead, his favorite past-time was reading - Philosophy, politics, science, mathematics - He wasn't interested in the waving about of firearms. His social circle was often limited too (though, this would eventually change), most of his friends were related to Higher Circle members, or prominent figures, such as Clement Lauren Ameres and Piano Miller. This made Roald the "odd one out" in school. His feeble physical stature didn't make him popular, and neither did his personality, usually presenting arguments that peers of his age wouldn't be able to relate to or understand. His awkward position in school caused him more stress than he anticipated, and it was in this position where he understood one side of the political line - Those who were usually disgraced or defeated. He wouldn't let that happen. Not to him. Entry to Politics As Roald entered adolescence, his father caught on to his character of becoming more well-versed in administration, finances and logistics. Friedhelm took this opportunity to give him some experience on the field, hiring (if it could be called that) him as one of his advisors on the 88th Volksgrenadier Corps. It was here where he learned to be more social, so as to make his affairs on his new line of work easier. (Work-in-Progress.)